Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Sora's Team. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Info Appearance Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Personality Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as people, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates', Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. Magic and Abilties Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): Lucy practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Lucy to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. For example, Aquarius can control the water, creating powerful waves which can sweep away large amounts of foes, while Taurus has enormous physical strength, making for a valuable melee fighter able to flank Lucy during battle and tackle opponents on her behalf. However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle, sometimes even ignoring Lucy's orders and acting on their own, something which is usually portrayed in a comical way (such as Aquarius acting arrogantly and catching even Lucy herself in her attacks,16 or Taurus having perverse tendencies about her). Lucy has explained to Natsu Dragneel that Celestial Spirit Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiac", and common, store-bought Silver Keys. According to Lucy, while there is a large number of Silver Keys, there are only 12 Gold Keys, each of them being related to a specific astrological sign. So far in the series, Lucy has obtained 10 Gold Keys and 5 Silver Keys, a considerable amount of Keys for a single Celestial Spirit Mage. Lucy's ability to summon her Spirits is limited by how much Magic Power she has to sustain them; the more (and more powerful) Spirits she summons, the more of her Magic is exhausted. She has been shown capable of using five of her Ecliptic Zodiac Keys in one day, a noteworthy feat. Lucy has also demonstrated the ability to summon Celestial Spirits only by calling them instead of using the keys. *'Force Gate Closure:' Lucy is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Such skill would come in useful if one of her Spirits had been taken over by the foe through various means and was forced to attack her, allowing Lucy to remove them from battle without actually harming them. For a Celestial Spirit Mage obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat. *'Multiple Summons:' Lucy has gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirits at once: she has been even shown summoning all of her Gold Keys (5 of them at the time) and one of her Silver Keys (Nikora) at once, something which greatly astonished Loke; however, due to the large amount of Magic Power required for such feat, she was able to keep it active for just a handful of seconds. In the anime, this mass summoning is further enhanced, with Lucy calling forth all of her Celestial Spirits at once. She later gains a greater control over this ability as seen during her fight with Flare. **'Combination Attacks:' After receiving a boost in power, Lucy is now capable of using multiple summons nearly effortlessly. This gives her greater flexibility as she is able to combine the Spirits' attacks to form new and more powerful ones, in a similar manner to Unison Raid. She can also use her own Magic in combination with another Spirit to increase the power of an attack. Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド,Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. However, Lucy and Juvia Lockser succeeded on their first try, with Aquarius's giant wave combining with Juvia's own water to create a powerful, large whirlpool which not even Vidaldus Taka's water-proof hair could absorb. Later on, Lucy managed to achieve Unison Raid again, this time with Wendy Marvell, combining Scorpio's Sand Buster with Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar in a single, powerful vortex, which, together with Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Hammer, greatly enhanced Natsu Dragneel's speed, allowing him to strike Hades with his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn. Urano Metria (ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria): A powerful spell, known as the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars", in which the knowledge to achieve such was momentarily bestowed upon Lucy by Hibiki Lates through the use of his Archive Magic. It is the only known Caster Magic she's capable of using. After she was granted such spell, Lucy fell in a state of trance, in which she went on to chant out the spell's incantation. This prompted the area around her target to become full of star-like lights, followed shortly after by a dark blanket reminiscent of a night sky. All of the star-like lights explode at the same time, causing heavy damage upon the target. Once Urano Metria was cast, Lucy woke up from her trance, completely unaware of what she did. This spell was used to defeat Angel, a member of Oración Seis. It seems to be exhausting to cast, with Lucy claiming to lack the energy to move after waking up from the trance. During the Grand Magic Games, Lucy combines her Magic power with Gemini and together they cast this spell. However, the spell is cancelled by another Mage before its effects can be seen. Ushi no Koku Mairi (丑の刻参り Ushi no Koku Mairi): Kain Hikaru's Lost Magic, which was taught to him by Hades, Ushi no Koku Mairi revolves around the use of the doll Mr. Cursey, which is essentially a voodoo doll: if a person's strand of hair is placed on Mr. Cursey's head, manipulating Mr. Cursey will allow the user to manipulate that person as well. Lucy is first shown employing the Magic on Kain himself after the man recklessly gives Mr. Cursey to her with his hair on it, in order for her to try out his powers.30 After stealing Mr. Cursey from Kain, Lucy, Natsu and Happy momentarily gain the ability to use this Magic, with Natsu and Happy manipulating Mr. Cursey while the doll had Lucy's hair on it, and Lucy thus being controlled to fight. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (Lucy Version):' While Lucy is being controlled with Mr. Cursey, Natsu ignites one of her hands (although without actually harming her) through the use of his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, in a similar fashion to his own Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. *'Secret Attack: Lucy Fire' (必殺　ルーシィファイア Hissatsu Rūshi Faia): With Lucy's hand still set aflame, Happy grabs the doll and, employing his Max Speed, he prompts it and Lucy's whole body catches on fire. He then sends Lucy at the target, with Lucy delivering them a powerful melee blow with her legs, which is enhanced by both Natsu's fire and by the momentum gained from Happy's Aera. This "technique" was powerful enough to defeat Kain himself, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Enhanced Durability: Despite her fragile appearance and her tendency to avoid combat, Lucy has proven herself to be quite resilient: she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic Zero, while she was still unconscious and somehow get back up;35 withstand a barrage of kicks from Kain Hikaru, an individual capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power, without incapacitating damage, and also endure Kain trying to crush her head with his massive arms. Later on, during Team Natsu's fight with Hades, she survived being blasted, together with Erza, by one of his explosions. Keen Intellect: Lucy has proven herself to be a very intelligent, logical and intuitive Mage. She was able to figure out that Bora had slipped a sleeping drug in her wine without tasting it. Being an avid reader, she has also shown to be adept at solving words-related puzzles and riddles: she was able to see through the spell which Zekua Melon cast onto his Daybreak book and work out the book's true content; in addition, during the S-Class Trial, she figured out the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave with relative ease through the use of the "clues" hidden in the Trial's setup, being apparently the only member of Fairy Tail to achieve this. Expert Whip Specialist: Despite not being often shown due to her tendency to avoid battle or have her Spirits fight for her, she is efficient in using a whip, being skilled enough to grab opponents through its use, and to employ it as an effective weapon at short-to-mid range. Hand to Hand Combatant: While not as proficient as the other members of Team Natsu, Lucy possesses some skill in melee combat. In addition, while never relying on punches, likely due to her limited physical strength, Lucy possesses some kicking prowess, as seen during the Phantom Lord arc, she was able to send Reedus flying with a simple kick despite him being much larger than she is, being shown employing kicks in both comedic and real battle situations. *'Lucy Kick (ルーシィ・キック Rūshi Kikku):' A so-called "final attack" which is more of a simple, non-Magical melee move: Lucy lashes out in her target's direction, then jumps and uses the gained momentum to strike the opponent with a simple kick. While not particularly powerful or exclusive in its performance, this attack was effective enough to defeat the leader of the Dark Guild Naked Mummy raid squadron sent to rob the Love & Lucky Guild as well as Bickslow during the S-Class Promotion Trial. Story in Fairy Tail History Lucy was born in the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where they met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign of the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. However, because her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Macao arc Lucy is first introduced lamenting the lack of Magic stores in Hargeon. In the only Magic store in the town, she attempts to get a discount through her sex appeal for the Celestial Spirit Nikora, which costs 20,000 Jewel, but is angered when the price is only lowered by 1000 Jewel. As Lucy fumes in the streets, a ruckus erupts near her which immediately gains her attention. Curious, she heads towards the commotion, hearing the name of the famed Fire Magic user, Salamander (who turned out to actually only be an impostor named Bora). Upon seeing him, her heart begins to flutter quickly, as she slowly moves towards him. This feeling, however, soon disappears when Natsu Dragneel and Happy interrupt the proceedings, thinking Bora is the Dragon Igneel. Disappointed to find it is not the Salamander they were looking for, they instantly move to leave. However, they get attacked by Bora's legion of female fans, and eventually get thrown away by them when Natsu refuses to want Bora's signature. Lucy walks up to the two, wishing to thank them by treating them out. She explains that Bora was using the illegal Magic Charm, which attracts people's hearts to the user; Natsu's interruption took away that effect. She goes on to say that she is a Mage looking to join a guild, explaining what such is, as well. Remembering that the two were looking for someone, she asks as to who it is. They reply that it is the Dragon Igneel which shocks her, making her remark that such a thing would never be in the town. She goes to leave, but Natsu wishes to thank her by offering Bora's signature, which she dramatically rejects. Natsu and Happy instead kneel and bow down fully in gratitude, much to Lucy's embarrassment. Later, on a park bench, Lucy reads about the exploits of the Fairy Tail Guild in the Sorcerer Magazine, when Bora suddenly jumps out in front of her from the bushes, having eavesdropped on her. Unbeknownst to Lucy, he casts the Charm Magic upon her once again as he offers to help her join Fairy Tail if she joins his boat party later that night. She agrees, dressing up for the occasion. On the boat, Bora offers her a drink, but she slaps it away, remarking that it is a sleeping drug and that she has no intentions of becoming his girl. He then reveals himself to be a slave trader and plans to sell Lucy along with the other girls on the boat. With his goons holding her still, he takes her Celestial Spirit keys, and, as they are useless to him, throws them out of the window. Just as Lucy is about to be branded, Natsu suddenly crashes through the roof and Happy helps Lucy escape. Happy's Magical wings soon wear off, and they both drop into the sea, where Lucy dives underwater and miraculously finds her keys. With them, she calls upon the Celestial Spirit Aquarius who, after a warning to never drop the keys again, summons a powerful wave that shipwrecks Bora's boat ashore. Aquarius, however, catches Lucy and Happy in her wave as well and flushes them aboard the boat. From there, Lucy worriedly rushes to help Natsu, who turns out to be completely competent in battle, actually being a Mage himself. Using his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Natsu easily defeats Bora and his goons, but overdoes it, thus destroying a large portion of Hargeon's port. The arrival of military soldiers forces them to run away from the scene; Natsu grabs onto Lucy and tells her that if she follows him, she can join Fairy Tail. A day or so later, Lucy arrives at the Fairy Tail guild, in awe and mostly shocked at the many varied personalities of its members. A brawl develops in front of her, started by Natsu, and during that fight, she meets the other members, Gray Fullbuster and Mirajane Strauss. She also comments that none of the guild members are acting normal. The brawl is eventually stopped by Fairy Tail's Guild Master Makarov before it escalates into one with usages of Magic. Makarov initially begins to scold the members for their destructive actions, but soon breaks into an inspiring speech about following the way of Fairy Tail. Night falls, and Lucy opts to have her member stamp on the back of her right hand. Natsu is looking for another job on the guild's request board, but overhears that Macao Conbolt, a Fairy Tail member, has been missing for a week, and his son Romeo wishes for Makarov to look for him, which the latter refuses to do. Natsu punches the board and leaves with Happy. Curious, Lucy asks Mirajane Strauss what is wrong with him, and she explains that perhaps, Natsu sees his own past happening with Romeo; in the past, his foster parent, Igneel the fire Dragon, suddenly disappeared. Out of curiosity, Lucy decides to go along with them into the furiously snowing mountains and begins to regret coming because of the sheer cold. Stealing Natsu's blanket and wrapping herself up in it, she then summons her Celestial Spirit Horologium, a clock spirit with a compartment where she can hide herself in for warmth. One Vulcan, a monster Macao had been subduing, suddenly appears and attacks Natsu before kidnapping Lucy, as it likes women. The Vulcan takes her to its cave, where it parades around her until Horologium disappears. As the Vulcan advances, Natsu catches up and demands to know where Macao is. Just as the Vulcan appears to confide Macao's whereabouts, he abruptly pushes Natsu off a cliff instead. Enraged and horrified, Lucy summons the (perverted) Zodiac Spirit, Taurus. Taurus and the Vulcan immediately begin to battle, but stop as Natsu reappears, having been saved by Happy. He knocks out Taurus, thinking it is another monster. Natsu then fights and swiftly defeats the Vulcan. Much to their surprise, the Vulcan is actually Macao, who had been "taken over" by the Vulcan's Magic. Having been smashed into the wall, Macao falls through a hole in the wall and is saved from falling down the mountain, thanks to the combined efforts of Natsu, Happy, Lucy and the revived Taurus. Macao, now back up, is found to be seriously wounded, and Natsu resorts to the extreme of burning one of Macao's wounds shut, which brings him back to consciousness. He tells them that he had successfully subdued 19 other Vulcans, but had been taken over by the twentieth one. At this, Lucy feels she is no match for them. They then return to Fairy Tail's town, Magnolia, and Macao reunites with his son, Romeo. Daybreak arc As Lucy is settling into her new home, she finds out that Natsu and Happy have brazenly broke in. As she attacks and scolds Natsu, Happy sharpens his nails on the wall, distracting her from Natsu, who then peeks at her writings. She dives for them, keeping them away from Natsu, and demands that they leave, which Natsu refuses to do. Giving up, she offers the two a cup of tea. Lucy teaches them how the Celestial Spirit keys work and the fundamentals of making contracts with the Spirits. She summons the Spirit of her recently-bought Nikora key. His peculiar appearance stirs Natsu and Happy's pities, believing Plue to be a failure on Lucy's part. She argues that Nikora is a canine Spirit, and proceeds to contract with him. In a "language" that only Natsu seems to understand, Plue apparently suggests that they should form a team, to which both Mages adhere. Their first mission is to steal a book, which involves an owner looking to hire a blonde maid, and that makes Lucy think Natsu tricked her. Upon arriving in the Town of Shirotsume, Natsu complains about being hungry and goes off to a restaurant with Happy, while Lucy leaves them be to look around the town. She returns in a maid costume, shocking both of them, as they only meant it as a joke. Regardless, they go to Kaby's house to meet with their client and discuss the mission, and are stunned to discover the reward has been raised by ten times. Impassioned, they head to Everlue's mansion, where Lucy attempts to be hired, but is rejected for being too ugly for Everlue's taste.20 With infiltration no longer an option, they resort to invasion, and decide to come through the roof of the mansion. They try to sneak around to find the book, but are quickly found by Everlue's maids, who are instantly defeated by Natsu. They eventually come across a library, and, after a bit of searching, find the book they have been hired to destroy: DAYBREAK. Just as Natsu is about to destroy it, Lucy snatches it off him, claiming that it is a book by the famous author, Kemu Zaleon, and that she has never seen it before. She refuses to allow Natsu to incinerate the book. Everlue appears at this moment, diving up from the floor, and after a short appraisal of his own genius, summons the Vanish Brothers to deal with the Fairy Tail Mages. Amidst the commotion, Lucy skims the book and discovers something within the contents that makes her rush off. She asks Natsu to buy her some time, as she apparently decodes the hidden meaning of the book. She somehow makes it to the mansion's sewers and through the enhanced reading speed provided by her Gale-Force Reading Glasses, Lucy successfully discovers the secret within the book. Everlue abruptly reappears and ambushes her, grabbing her arms and threatening to break them unless she tells him her discovery. She refuses to say anything, and is released when Happy strikes Everlue in the face. Lucy and Everlue engage in battle. Everlue's selfish nature is revealed when he tells Lucy how he forced Kemu Zaleon to make that book about him. Lucy, however, tells him that the book contains a further secret which proves that Everlue does not deserve it. With this declaration, she summons the Celestial Spirit Cancer. Everlue summons his own Celestial Spirit, Virgo, in response, but Natsu accidentally arrives with her, because he was grabbing her before she was called. At Lucy's request, he punches Virgo into the ground while Cancer and herself defeat Everlue. They return to Kaby's mansion and Lucy returns the book. He initially wishes to burn it, much to Natsu's chagrin. Kaby then explains his past, as well as why he wishes to get rid of the book. However, just as he is about to proceed with incinerating it, the book bursts into life - the letters rearrange themselves with the book's title, becoming DEAR KABY. Lucy explains that Zaeleon placed a spell on the book and dedicated it to his son, Kaby. Much to her dismay, Natsu and Happy then say they cannot accept the reward because they did not specifically do what they were asked. On their way home, Natsu realizes that Lucy's earlier protectiveness over her writings is because she is writing a book herself. Embarrassed, she desperately asks for him not to tell anyone. Lullaby arc Back at the guild, Lucy looks for another request poster and while talking to Mirajane Strauss, learns about the organization of guilds and the existence of illegal guilds, called Dark Guilds. Natsu frightens her and then tells her to hurry and find a new job for them, as it is her turn to choose one. However, she no longer wishes to work with him. Gray explains that she should feel no need to team up with anyone anymore, complimenting her on her work, but she explains that Natsu did nearly everything. As Natsu and Gray begin to brawl, Loke flirts with Lucy, but quickly runs away when he finds out that she is a Celestial Spirit Mage - he then returns to tell Natsu and Gray that the S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet has returned. Erza accordingly arrives with the large horn of a Demon she has slain, and after scolding several members, turns to Gray and Natsu, who are acting like Happy (according to Lucy), and asks them to help her with a mission. Although Natsu and Gray both refuse, it seems to have fallen on deaf ears, as Erza immediately sets forth. Mirajane heralds the creation of this team as possibly "The Strongest Team" in Fairy Tail. Mirajane also asks Lucy to tag along, in order to keep Gray and Natsu from getting into their habitual fist fights. On the day of their departure, in the train station, she keeps the two from breaking into a brawl by lying that Erza is approaching. Upon her arrival, Lucy introduces herself to Erza, and Natsu challenges Erza to a fight, once their mission ends, which she readily accepts. The team boards the train, and, after knocking Natsu out to relieve him from his motion sickness, Erza explains the mission to her teammates. On her last job, Erza has apparently overheard guild members talking about an accursed object called Lullaby, and a Mage named Erigor. She admits that she failed to recognize the gravity of the overheard conversation, and only realized her mistake upon returning home. She recalls that Erigor was a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald, and claims that such people would be up to no good. The mission she planned is to walk into Eisenwald and destroy them. Completely preoccupied with the mission briefing, the team disembarks from the vehicle. A moment too late, they realize that a still unconscious Natsu was forgotten in their compartment. They rush back to retrieve him, and Erza gets Happy to use an emergency stop signal lever to stop the train. They race towards it on a Magical four-wheeled train. Just as they arrive at the train, Natsu crashes out of one of the windows and lands headfirst into Gray. After a bit of convenient amnesia, Natsu informs Lucy and the others that he got attacked on the train by a member of the Eisenwald guild who had a strange flute, displaying a skull with three eyes. This description reminds Lucy of a story about the cursed flute Lullaby, which kills anyone who hears melodies played from it.37 With this shocking revelation in hand, they rush towards the train station.38 On the way there, Happy mentions that he meant to tell Lucy something, but forgot, and as they try to enter the station, Lucy carries Natsu in - though she causes his motion sickness doing this as she is considered as a means of transport. Inside, they are confronted by Eisenwald and Erigor, who explains that his plan is to use the station's loudspeakers to broadcast Lullaby. Distracted by Erigor, Gray and Erza fail to notice one of Eisenwald's members, Kageyama, attacking Lucy. Natsu, however, manages to save her in the nick of time. Erigor then flees, and Erza orders Natsu and Gray to chase after him while she and Lucy deal with the rest of his Dark Guild. Using her Magic, The Knight, Erza quickly dispatches all of their foes, with assist from Lucy, who summons the Celestial Spirit Cancer. One member, however, escapes, and Erza calls upon Lucy to give chase to him. Lucy, along with Happy, loses sight of him and eventually reunites with the others beside a stabbed Kageyama. The two then find out that they have been trapped in a barrier of impassable wind, having been tricked by Erigor. At this moment, Happy finally remembers his message for Lucy—upon Virgo's request, the Maiden gold key previously owned by Everlue, was to be transferred to Lucy's ownership. Foregoing the usual process of contracting, Lucy summons Virgo and asks for the latter to use her superior digging powers to create a safe path of escape for them to use. Natsu immediately rushes ahead with Happy to defeat Erigor. Bringing with them the injured Kageyama, Lucy, Erza, and Gray continue to travel along the train tracks, and eventually stumble upon Natsu, who successfully defeated Erigor. As the team rejoices, Kageyama unexpectedly makes a break for it, taking the flute with him. He aims to complete Eisenwald's original mission, which was to assassinate all the Guild Masters present in the annual meeting held in the town of Clover. Team Natsu rushes to subdue him, however, they eventually discover that their assistance was not needed, as Master Makarov managed to sway Kageyama from his original purpose. The Guild Masters as well as Team Natsu begin to celebrate their apparent victory when all of a sudden, the flute begins to "speak", and manifests as a gargantuan demonic form, which was said to be the true embodiment of the cursed "Lullaby" . Erza, Natsu, and Gray engage it into melee and swiftly defeat the monster. Their battle, however, inadvertently destroys the regular guild meeting hall, prompting Lucy and the other Fairy Tail members to make a quick getaway. Galuna Island arc Natsu and Happy invite Lucy to embark on an S-Class Mission with them. She is horrified once she learns that, enticed by the hefty reward of such mission, Happy and Natsu decided to steal the mission's flyer. Natsu attempts to relieve her by saying it was the least-paying one out of the available S-class jobs, but only makes things worse for her. Lucy eventually concedes upon learning that a Golden Key will also be given as reward. As the trio prepares to leave for Galuna Island, several sailors and fishermen discourage them, claiming that the island is haunted. The encounter with the fishermen delays the Mages, and Gray eventually catches up to them. He originally intended to bring them back to the guild, however, gets sidetracked as Natsu daunts him, and is forced to join. Together, they head for Galuna Island, accompanied by Bobo—the only fisherman who was brave enough to set sail towards the accursed island. The group continues forth, when Bobo abruptly disappears in the middle of the sea. Worried, Happy dives into the ocean to search for him underwater, but to no avail. As he resurfaces, Lucy along with the rest of the team watches in horror as a gigantic tidal wave appears before them, and eventually engulfs their little boat. Presumably a day after they crashed ashore, Lucy regains consciousness first, and asks if the others are fine as well. After Gray concedes to accompany them entirely to the mission, they all venture into the island, and eventually meet the denizens of Galuna and learn of the curse inflicting them that had apparently turned them into demons. The mayor of the town asks them to destroy the moon, believing it will free them from the curse. Realizing that the task he requires is impossible, Lucy and the others decide to investigate the island, and they soon encounter and defeat a giant mouse named Angelica. Angelica leads them to a huge temple where they discover the monster Deliora. After learning about the plot to free Deliora and destroy the town, Lucy and Happy hurry off to warn and save the townsfolk. Lucy prepares very simple traps in front of the entrance to the village, which Happy pokes fun at. However, Natsu, who is rushing towards the village, falls for Lucy's trap. After all the work Lucy had put into it, their opponents effortlessly fly over the village, preparing to drop a poisonous substance. Natsu redirects the poison and Virgo saves the mayor from being hit, but the village is destroyed. As Sherry Blendy, one of the people behind Lyon Vastia's scheme, flies off with her mouse Angelica, Lucy grabs on the rat's foot and tickles it, which results in all of them crashing to the ground. When they both recover from the fall, they start to fight off against each other. Lucy immediately summons Taurus, however, is surprised to discover Sherry's Magic allows her to use her surroundings as puppets, as long as they are not humans. As Taurus turns against his owner, Lucy miraculously achieves Forced Gate Closure, which is said to be one of the greatest feats of any Celestial Spirit Mage. As the battle draws near, Lucy realizes that they are approaching the ocean, and so decides to summon Aquarius, despite being aware of the Spirit's uncanny tendency to attack both friend and foe regardless. After Aquarius' attack, both Mages are stunned and dizzy, and Lucy takes this opportunity and defeats Sherry. However, before Sherry loses consciousness, she commands her pet rat, Angelica, to avenge her. Lucy is about to be squished by Angelica, when Erza unprecedentedly shows up. The latter then saves Lucy, but immediately apprehends her, stating that her only purpose was to retrieve the team who ran away. Gray argues and stands up to Erza, managing to convince her to abandon her original purpose momentarily, in order to complete the S-Class mission. Lucy and Happy are visibly relieved by this, however, both are terrified as soon as Erza reminds them of the punishment that awaits them at home. After Lyon Vastia is defeated and Deliora is found to be dead, Team Natsu heads towards the camp set up for the villagers, but no one is to be seen there. As it turns out, the village has gone back to normal as if someone reversed time. With the mayor still insistent on destroying the moon, Erza discovers the truth about the island, and she and Natsu apparently destroy the moon, effectively lifting the curse from Galuna Island. In actuality, the exhaust fumes from the Moon Drip crystallized and created a layer in the sky, covering the entire island, and what they had destroyed wasn't the moon itself, but the aforesaid layering. Without the layer in the sky, everything returns back to normal again. The people of the village are revealed to have been Demons to begin with, and the "curse" that befell upon them was actually the side-effects the holy Moon Drip has on demons. It trampled with their memories, deluding them into believing they were humans all along. As their first S-Class Mission is finally over, Erza declines the reward, but takes the Gold Key when the villagers say that it is a sign of their friendship. Phantom Lord arc As the Team heads home from Galuna Island, Lucy and the others discover that their guild building has been sabotaged by their rival, the Phantom Lord Guild. Furious, Lucy and the rest of the team proceed to confront Master Makarov about the occurrences, but in turn, Lucy receives lenient punishment for inappropriately taking on an S-Class job. As Natsu and the Master bicker, Lucy questions why the latter is spanking her derrière, and with a rather perverted expression on. Later the evening, Team Natsu decides to crash into Lucy's apartment, explaining that no Mages are allowed to be left alone at all costs, much to Lucy's chagrin. The next morning, Lucy, along with her guild mates, sees Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy crucified to a tree with the Phantom Lord mark branded on Levy. The Master then arrives and declares war against Phantom Lord. The Fairy Tail members head towards Phantom Lord's guild house and wreaks havoc, while Lucy stays behind to watch over the injured Shadow Gear. As Lucy is walking back from her visit with grocery supplies, she is greeted by Juvia Lockser and Sol from the Element 4. She attempts to battle them after finding out that they are associated with Gajeel Redfox, but is very overpowered, which leads to her capture (and her dropping her keys). Lucy is later seen being used as bait to help seal Master Makarov's Magic power. Lucy awakes at Phantom's headquarters and learns from the guild master, Jose Porla, that her father sent them to retrieve his daughter. In order to escape, Lucy says she needs to use the bathroom, but is shocked when Master Jose claims such old tricks will never work on him, and offers a rusty bucket instead. Lucy proceeds to "take up" his suggestion, surprising Master Jose with her brazenness. As he turns away, saying he is such a gentleman, Lucy forcefully kicks him in between his legs, and runs away. He follows her, and corners her into a dead end. Lucy, somehow believing that Natsu will be there to save her, jumps off of the tower and, as she expected, Natsu indeed appears, and catches her as they free fall into the ground. They return to Fairy Tail afterwards. Back at the Guild, Lucy blames herself for the recent events, and explains how it had been her father who was responsible for pulling the strings behind Phantom Lord. Her friends try to cheer her up, but to no avail. As the war with Phantom continues, Mirajane feels it is better to hide Lucy to protect her, and puts the latter to sleep. With Transformation Magic, she disguises herself as Lucy, while Reedus brings the real one to Fairy Tail's safe house. However, thanks to Gajeel's keen nose, he manages to find the real Lucy and forcefully takes her back to the Phantom Lord headquarters. After being beaten and tortured by Gajeel, Natsu and Happy show up to rescue Lucy. As Natsu and Gajeel's battle progresses, Lucy realizes Natsu is on the verge of being defeated and she calls upon the only key she has remaining (the one she got from Galuna Island), Sagittarius. Sagittarius shoots his arrows at a machine, which catches fire, so that Natsu can eat that fire and power up. Fired up, he manages to defeat Gajeel. Upon Phantom Lord's defeat, and with a little encouragement from her injured comrades (also being held and released by the Magic Council Knights), Lucy sets out alone towards the Heartfilia manor to meet her father, for the first time in a year. When Lucy arrives at the manor, she is happily greeted by her old servants. They deck her in fancy clothing, and wait outside as Lucy goes to her father’s office. Lucy enters and her father explains that the reason he sent Phantom to get her was because her husband has been decided by him. Lucy says not to misunderstand her, and that she came back to cut ties with him instead, as well as to make sure he would never threaten or come near Fairy Tail again. She shows her resolve by ripping her elegant attire, and claiming she does not need material things to be contented. She is then seen visiting her mother's grave as the others come to take her back to Fairy Tail. As she reveals the superfluous wealth of the Heartfilia family, the rest of Team Natsu are completely stunned. Loke arc Noticing Lucy worrying over her little amount of money, Mirajane suggests they do a simple acting job at a theater. She, along with the rest of Team Natsu are originally only to do some small acts to inspire bystanders to come and see a play. However, with all the theater's actors having walked out, Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu are forced to act as the leads themselves. Lucy is cast as Princess Yanderica. Happy is given the task of carrying a Dragon suit that Natsu is in, and they are given a week to rehearse. Their show is atrocious, barely makes sense as a story in general, and they eventually destroy the theater, but despite all this, they are hailed as a success to the point that they're kept there for another week, doing three performances a day. Upon completing another mission earlier than expected, the gang decides to stay an extra night at an inn before departing. With the others engaged in an intense pillow fight, Lucy goes for a walk and meets two rogue Mages. The rogue Mages cast a spell on her and are about to have their way until Loke appears and rescues her from them. As a token of appreciation for having found her keys earlier with the Phantom incident, and for rescuing her as well, Lucy invited Loke to go to a local bar with her. There, she tries to find out why he doesn't like Celestial Spirit Mages, but he refuses to answer. As she thanks him again and is about to leave, Loke suddenly grabs Lucy's hand, embraces her, and says he doesn't have much time left. Not wanting to get her involved, he quickly passes this off as a joke, which he receives a slap for. Later at the guild, Lucy, who is still upset from the events of the previous night, learns that Loke had broken up with all his girlfriends. She summons the Celestial Spirit Grandpa Crux, an expert on Celestial Spirit Magic, to ask about Loke's history with Stellar Spirit Mages. Grandpa Crux provides Lucy with a very brief story about Loke, and the late Celestial Mage Karen Lilica of Blue Pegasus. Lucy then recalls about Loke's vague "joke" and ponders about what he truly tried to imply. Around that time, Gray appears and informs her that Loke has left Fairy Tail, and is nowhere to be found. Realization dawns Lucy, and she springs into action, knowing fully as to where Loke is. She heads to Karen's grave, where he confesses that he is actually the Celestial Spirit Leo, and Karen was his former summoner. He claims to have killed Karen, and as punishment, was banished in the human realm. Loke then recounts the whole story of him and Karen. After he finishes, Lucy says that Karen's death wasn't his fault and that she will save him no matter what.84 She tells him that if he is doomed to perish because of one incident that was not his fault, then she will change the rules of the Celestial Spirit world. At this declaration, the Celestial Spirit King appears before them, and says that, despite the power he beholds, the rule is absolute, and that Loke had inadvertently been the source of Karen's death. Lucy adamantly refuses any punishment to be inflicted on her friend, and manages to summon all of her Spirits at once, surprising the King and Loke greatly. Moved by her resilience to protect her nakama, the King decides that Loke will be rendered a different punishment instead. Rather than dying, he would dedicate his life to serve Lucy as her guardian. His Key materializes, and Lucy officially becomes Loke's new owner. Tower of Heaven arc Out of gratitude, Loke gives Lucy and Team Natsu tickets to a resort, as he proceeds to carry her bridal-style, and claim to talk about their future. Later on, the team arrives at their vacation spot, and decompresses. However, problems arise and Erza gets kidnapped by her old friends. Lucy and her team, along with Juvia, aided by Natsu's heightened sense of smell, follow Erza into the Tower of Heaven. There, they go on a quest to rescue Erza from the clutches of Jellal Fernandes and his minions. While looking for Erza, Lucy and Juvia encounter the "Hawk" Vidaldus Taka, one of Jellal's top three fighters and a member of the assassination Death's Head Caucus Guild team, Trinity Raven.90 As they fight, Taka uses his Rock of Succubus to enslave Juvia. As Juvia fights Lucy, Lucy hears the Juvia's real voice and summons Aquarius through Juvia's water body. Lucy and Juvia join hands as Aquarius attacks, and together, they perform Unison Raid, defeating Vidaldus for good, and surprising Jellal, since many Mages practice for years, only to never achieve that feat. After this, Simon asks Gray to lead everyone off the Tower and Lucy watches from afar in a boat as Natsu defeats Jellal, and completely destroys the tower. As Erza's friends leave to try to learn more about the "outside world" before truly trying to live a new life, Lucy sees them off, together with the rest of the Fairy Tail members, by making some fireworks with her Celestial Spirit Magic. Fighting Festival arc When Team Natsu returns to the guild, they find its reconstruction complete and Cana Alberona shows them around. Makarov startles them with the introduction of two new members: Juvia and Gajeel, their previous enemies. After settling down, they sit down for a song from Mirajane; this calm state doesn't last long as the two Dragon Slayers soon cause a large brawl. Though Lucy is supposed to be the interviewee in the weekly Sorcerer Magazine for Fairy Tail, the reporter, Jason, instead ignores her throughout the whole time, as he constantly runs around in excitement, asking different guild members questions. Not giving up, Lucy decides to dress as a bunny girl and go onto the stage, hoping to gain attention, only to fail as Gajeel appears next to her and surprises everybody with his singing performance. He even threatens Lucy with a stare to force her to dance as he sings. A few days later, Lucy desperately looks for jobs to pay her rent, and asks Natsu and Happy to help her out. Much to her dismay, Natsu is feeling under the weather and goes home to rest. Lucy grabs his scarf to stop him, but falls to the ground instead. Admitting defeat, Lucy goes home. On the way back, she realizes she still has Natsu's scarf and decides to wash it for him. She arrives in her apartment, and finishes her work. She decides to sleep, but is startled instead when she finds Happy and Natsu asleep on her bed. Happy explains that Natsu has been feeling ill, similar to when he ate Laxus Dreyar's lightning. He then goes on to explain about the strongest members in the guild, the strongest probably being Gildarts, and then gives Lucy a flyer about the Magnolia Harvest and the Miss Fairy Tail competition that is being run alongside it. He says it will solve all her monetary problems, as the competition offers a huge reward for the winner. During the contest, Lucy, in a cheerleader getup, performs alongside her Spirits. She is, however, interrupted by Evergreen, a member of the Thunder God Tribe, who proceeds to turn her into stone, along with the other participants. Later on, Lucy and the other victims are de-petrified as Erza successfully defeats Evergreen. Lucy quickly jumps into battle, easily escaping from Freed Justine's barrier set up around the guild house. She encounters Bickslow (another Thunder God Tribe member) and is attacked by his puppets, consequently dropping her keys. He is about to finish her off with his Baryon Formation when Loke summons himself to save her and to fulfill his promise to her. Loke, having significantly powered up since returning to the Stellar Plane, easily gains the upper hand in battle, as he proceeds to defeat Bickslow. The latter, however, reveals his trump card: the Figure Eyes, which allow him to turn anything he sets his eyes on into his dolls and control them. Unable to use their vision, the tables turn for Loke and Lucy as Bickslow overpowers them. In the end, their immense trust in one another pushes through. Through Lion Brilliance, Loke momentarily blinds Bickslow, paving a way for Lucy to subdue him. Through their solid partnership, Loke and Lucy manage to completely defeat their opponent. Her feat shocks Gajeel, who does not deem Lucy to be a particularly strong Mage. After the battle, Lucy collapses from exhaustion and Loke returns her keys to her, stating that he will always be there for her. He also jokingly remarks that it is the power of their love that enabled them to win. Near the end though, Warren's Telepathy informs the recovering Fairy Tail members of what is happening. Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail decide to destroy Laxus's Thunder Palace spell and save the town. After the incident, Fairy Tail finally performs on the Fantasia parade in the city. There, Lucy performs on a float together with Cana, Levy, and Bisca. Oración Seis arc Lucy is one of the members chosen along with Natsu, Gray and Erza to represent Fairy Tail as part of an alliance for the upcoming battle against one of the strongest Dark Guilds, Oración Seis. Team Natsu heads to the villa of Blue Pegasus' Guild Master, Master Bob, to meet up with the rest of the members of their alliance, the Allied Forces—a league formed by four legal guilds: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter. As Fairy Tail arrives, the The Trimens of Blue Pegasus welcome them, flirt with the ladies, and openly ignore the boys. As the rest of the Allied Forces members arrive, they proceed to carefully plan their attack on Oración Seis, who are aiming to set into motion the powerful Nirvana. Unbeknownst to them, however, their opponents are fully aware of their plans, and catch them off guard. In the attack, the Oración Seis Mages not only overwhelm the Allied Forces completely, they also manage to kidnap Cait Shelter's Wendy Marvell. In the battle, Erza is poisoned by Cubellios, Oración Seis' Cobra's snake, and Lucy stays behind to watch over her. Blue Pegasus' Hibiki Lates then informs Lucy that her reputation has suffered quite the blow, as she is also blamed for her team's destructive tendencies. She quickly explains none of it had been her doing at all, but understands that the damage has been done regardless. Natsu, having successfully rescued Wendy, returns to Erza's location, and pleads for the younger Mage to heal his injured friend. As Wendy sets into work, they see a black light in the distance. Natsu rushes towards it, believing that the revived Jellal is there as well. Distracted over Natsu's vague outburst, Lucy and the rest of the party are surprised to see Erza has disappeared as well. Hibiki proceeds to explain the truth about Nirvana's fearsome nature. As they make their way towards the light, they encounter "Gray" standing above Natsu, about to deliver a finishing blow. Thinking Gray has yielded to the darkness, Lucy summons Sagittarius and he fires an arrow to save Natsu. "Gray" then proceeds to freeze Happy and shoots a blast at Lucy, who is saved by Hibiki. As Lucy and her team finally realize what is happening, "Gray" transforms into Lucy, tugs on her blouse upward, and brazenly flashes Lucy's bosom to the gaping audience. "Lucy" then makes Sagittarius shoot Hibiki in the back. With everyone confused, the real Lucy tells Carla to take Wendy and run, then forces Sagittarius's gate closed. The other "Lucy" then summons Sagittarius and orders him to shoot Carla down. Soon after, Angel appears, saying it's not necessary and the other "Lucy" turns out to be the twins Gemi and Mini, the Celestial Spirits Gemini. Lucy determines that she has to take on Angel herself and summons Aquarius in the nearby river. Angel, also being a Celestial Spirit Mage, opens the gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio, who turns out to be Aquarius's boyfriend. Elated by the arrival of her beloved, Aquarius abandons Lucy's orders and the couple goes on a date. Taking advantage of the surprised Lucy, Angel attacks her, saying that Lucy has no hope of defeating her if she does not know the relationships between Celestial Spirits, and proceeds to knock Lucy into the river. Desperate, Lucy then summons her trump card, Loke. Angel, unperturbed, summons Loke's friend Aries. Lucy is now distraught, saying that even Loke won't be able to fight. Seeing Aries, Lucy asks Angel where she got Karen's Spirit, and Angel bluntly replies that she killed the Celestial Spirit Mage and took her key. Not wanting the two friends to fight, Lucy tries to close Loke's gate, but he refuses because it's his duty to serve his master. As the two Spirits fight, Angel sees Loke gaining the upper-hand, and decides to summon Caelum, which shoots both Loke and Aries through their stomachs. With Loke apologizing, both Spirits fade away. Lucy, upset, calls Angel the scum of Celestial Spirit Mages for treating her own spirit so cruelly. She summons Taurus, only to see him get defeated by Gemini. After Lucy collapses from exhaustion, Gemini gives her a savage beating. Even though she is beaten up, Lucy lifts her head up, and demands Angel to release Aries from her contract. She says the Spirit had suffered enough from her formerly abusive owner, and that Aries deserves to reunite at last with her friend, Loke. Angel asks what she is willing to give in exchange, and Lucy says she will give her anything but her keys. Angel decides that Lucy's life will be the price, and orders Gemini to finish her off. However, before administrating the final blow, Gemini goes through Lucy's memories and sees how much Lucy truly loves and cares for Celestial Spirits. Thus, Gemini cannot bring themselves to kill her. Angel closes Gemini's door and orders Caelum to finish Lucy off when Hibiki appears and grabs hold of Lucy's neck. This shocks both Angel and Lucy, both thinking that he had turned to the darkness. Instead, Hibiki uses his archive to give Lucy a new Magic, which he calls a "super" Magic. With this, glowing orbs appear around Lucy and she casts Urano Metria to defeat Angel. After using the spell, Lucy doesn't seem to remember what happened. Angel then gets back up, saying that she will not be defeated, and that Oración Seis never loses. Angel fires Caelum, but just like Gemini, Caelum has lost the will to attack Lucy due to her compassion for Celestial Spirits. As Angel falls into the water, Lucy tries to save Natsu from going down the river, but ends up on the same raft, heading towards a waterfall and falling over. Moments later, the two Mages regain consciousness, and Lucy is astonished to find her wounds treated and outfit changed, courtesy of Virgo, who decks Natsu in a matching getup as well. During this moment, Sherry, who has fallen to the darkness, shows up and is about to attack both of them, when Gray appears and apprehends Sherry. Lyon follows suit, actually being alive and in good condition. Relieved to see that is Lyon relatively unharmed, Sherry is released from the darkness and returns back to normal. After witnessing Nirvana's second stage, Lucy, Gray and Natsu decide to climb up one of its legs to reach the series of towers perched atop the device's general body. When Lucy and Gray finally arrive in the capital of Nirvana, they meet up with Jura Neekis and Hoteye, who explain that long ago, Nirvana was created by the race called Nirvit for the purpose of peace. Ironically enough, it is now being used to execute evil intentions. As they go on to explain that Brain is the one controlling Nirvana, Midnight shows up to assassinate them, and takes them aback with his powerful Magic as he effortlessly slices a building in half. Hoteye gives them a chance to escape, saying he will take on Midnight. Eventually, Lucy, Gray and Jura catch up to Brain, who is dragging an unconscious Natsu away. Brain reveals his plan to turn Natsu into a member of his new Oración Seis and that his first target with Nirvana is Cait Shelter. At this, Natsu unexpectedly bites Brain's hand, successfully managing to release himself. Lucy and Gray plan to attack Brain, but Jura steps in himself, and assaults Brain unmercifully with his Rock Magic. He demands Brain's reasons for wanting to destroy Wendy's guild, which catches the others off guard. After Brain's defeat, Lucy and the rest of her teammates head towards the capital's summit, hoping to find any means to stop Nirvana. They unfortunately stumble upon nothing, but Wendy runs off, realizing a possible way to shut it down. "Hoteye", who, unbeknownst to them is in fact Zero, telepathically communicates with Allied Forces, saying he was unable to defeat Midnight, and the latter is now located at the bottom of the capital. Lucy, along with her companions, rushes towards Midnight's apparent location, where they stumble upon a set of doors which Natsu recklessly destroys. In the last moment, Jura realizes they fell into a trap, and shields the younger Mages with his Earth Magic and his own body. The explosion that follows gravely injures Jura, and Lucy, along with the others, treats him immediately. At this, Brain's apparently living staff, Klodoa, arrives, and reveals he is actually the seventh member of the supposedly-six-member Oración Seis. He is then comically smacked around by Natsu. Levitating in the air, Klodoa reveals that Cait Shelter is made up of descendants of the Nirvit, thus they are the only ones able to seal Nirvana, and consequently must be eliminated. All of a sudden, Klodoa starts to attack Natsu and Gray, and even manages to sneak a peek at Lucy's panties before attacking her as well. Klodoa then senses that all of the six have been defeated, goes into a panic and declares that when all of the six "prayers" have fallen, Brain's other, more savage personality, Zero, emerges. At this moment, Zero himself arrives and ruthlessly beats Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy to a pulp. Blood-frenzied, he says that they are not defeated, until they are completely reduced to nothing. As the Allied Forces briefly delays Zero's plan from unfolding, their friends call for the beat up Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy to get back on their feet, and fight once again. It was Sherry's strong words that finally snapped some sense into Lucy, and the four of them determinedly stand back up. They immediately set forth towards the different of the fight. Lucy protects Wendy during the explosion and is surprised to see that the resulting attack took out Natsu. As Jackal expresses surprise that Natsu's body is still present, Lucy stares in anger as he then threatens Michelia in order to get information from Michello. However, Michello decides to flee in fear, with Jackal following him. Lucy and Wendy attempt to halt the Demon's pursue, but their Sky Dragon's Roar and Scorpio's Sand Buster are proven to be ineffective against the Demon's Curse, a power that, according to Jackal, stands above Magic. He then hits the girls with Exploding Spiral and quickly continues going after Michello. Michellia is upset that this is happening because of her grandfather, but Lucy states that they are fighting for their pride and tells Wendy to take care of Natsu while she follows Jackal. However, upon reaching the Demon's location and preparing to summon a spirit, she is caught in a Landmine Curse set by Jackal and told not to move, lest it explode. As the crowd approaches, she urges them to get away but her words are not considered. However, Jackal notes the opportunity and takes hostages and Lucy is soon given a choice - whether to save Michello or an innocent pregnant woman. Though she protests having to make the choice, urging Jackal to fight fair, he simply prods her to make her decision or both captives will die. Much to Lucy's delight, Natsu suddenly appears, crashing into Jackal, releasing the bombs and the enchantment. Lucy then watches as Natsu knocks Michello unconscious and later shows off his 'trick' in dealing with Jackal's explosions. Witnessing their subsequent fight, Lucy becomes concerned when Natsu disappears in another of Jackal's explosions, only to be relieved when he emerges unharmed. Teasing Natsu about destroying the town after Jackal is defeated, Lucy comments on the Demon's strength due to Natsu's initial difficulty with him. Noticing Jackal's weak laughter, Lucy and the others become aware of the explosion marks appearing around the town, and realize the Demon's attempt to destroy them all. Despairing over the situation, Lucy is then shocked to see Happy fly away with Jackal's body, witnessing the small Exceed be consumed by the final explosion. She then sighs in relief upon seeing Happy return alive. After their encounter with Jackal, Lucy utilizes a Communication Lacrima that was found in town to report to Makarov that they have successfully protected Michello and that Natsu has defeated a member of Tartarus, with the former acquiring serious wounds from the encounter. After learning of Face and it's details, Lucy and the rest of the Fairy Tail members anxiously discuss their next course of action. Suddenly, Natsu gets up all of a sudden, causing Lucy to ask what's wrong, noting his urgency. However, Natsu does not answer her and after asking Michello where the ex-councilor's house is, flies away with Happy as she calls out to him. Major Battles * Fairy Tail, Sora, Lonesome Ghosts, Stitch, and Xion vs. Trinity Raven, Pete, Big Yellow, and Oogie Boogie vs. Jeff the Killer * Lucy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Lea, and Ice King vs. The Lich * Lucy vs. Big Yellow * Lucy, Loretta & Stella vs. Jane the Killer vs. Jeff the Killer vs. Eyeless Jack * Lucy, Edward Elric and Happy vs. Wanze and Dr. Screwball Jones * (more coming soon.........) Story fo Joining Sora's Team When the team had members going solo for the 9th time, Happy met The Lonesome Ghosts, and Sora after taking a request. When Natsu was amazed at seeing ghost, he quickly was informed about their mission as they quickly became friends. Soon when they fought Heartless, they with his received a message from Stitch who was with Gray Fullbuster. Soon after everyone everyone met with their new friends with them Tyler/Kamen Rider Kiva Develops A Crush on Lucy, they come face to face with Pete, Big Yellow, Jeff the Killer, Oogie Boogie, with The Trinity Raven. The showdown lasted about 73 sec. and after it, Sora, Kairi, and Xion opened the new pathway. Soon when the mission was done, Happy wanted to join and asked. After he was accepted, everyone joined Sora on his journey to save all the worlds. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Living characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Members Category:Mature characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Funimation characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Rich characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Females Category:Whip Users Category:Orphans Category:Daughters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Light Category:Seekers of Revenge Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Fashion characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:A-Class characters Category:B-Class characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Strong characters Category:Actors & Actresses Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Haki Users Category:Neat Freaks Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Summoners Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:Japanese characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students